Protectorate of Menoth
The Protectorate of Menoth 'pronounced as ''MEN-awth, usually referred to simply as the '''Protectorate, is a fundamentalist theocracy and the youngest of the Iron Kingdoms. It was founded in 484 AR, following the Menite uprising during the Cygnaran Civil War. Warmachine Prime MK2 The devoted masses of the Protectorate of Menoth march forth from the gates of their cathedral fortresses to enlighten the surrounding heathen nations for the Creator of Man, Menoth and his greater glory, to whom they worship fervently and believe all others should follow suit. While lacking in technological sophistication they more than make up for with devotion and strength of numbers. Virtually the entire population of the Protectorate can be called to war in times of need. History The Temple of Menoth used to be the state religion of Cygnar and was even granted the exclusive right to witness and notarize each king’s terms of the "Woldred's Covenant" which allowed a king to abdicate the throne on his own terms and choose his successor. However when King Woldred died without leaving a clear successor in 289 AR his nephew Malagant the Grim seized the palace and the throne. The Temple of Menoth refuted Malagant’s right to rule and called him a usurper which resulted in the execution of over two hundred Menite priests and in 293 AR Malagant proclaimed the Church of Morrow which was now the major religion in Cygnar as the state religion and dissolved all Menite authority within the government. Furthermore, the temples of Menoth in the western city were vandalized and Malagant allegedly to protect menite citizens, ordered to relocate hundreds of Menite families to eastern Caspia, and many of their belongings were seized. Iron Kingdoms Full Metal Fantasy RPG Birth of the Protectorate The religious tensions eventually reached its peak in 482 AR, when Visgoth Sulon called for a pilgrimage for all Cygnaran Menites to eastern Caspia where he proclaimed himself Hierarch. Non-Menites were forcibly evicted from eastern Caspia, and the Caspian City Watch believing a riot was looming attempted to disperse the crowds resulting in the deaths of around 300 City Watch members and the start of the first Cygnaran civil war which would rage until 484 AR. The war ended with Sulon's death and Menites agreed to enter peace talks with Cygnar. Discussions led by High Prelate Shevann, head of the Morrowan Church treasury and Visgoth Ozeall, Sulon’s most trusted subordinate resulted in the war being declared over. A long stretch of land on the southeastern corner of Cygnar and eastern Caspia and were ceded to the newly formed Protectorate of Menoth which would remain part of Cygnar and would pay taxes to the crown but in return, they would have independence in law and religious matters. No longer wishing to be tied to the Cygnaran title, Eastern Caspia was named Sul in honor of the first hierarch of the new age. Expansion of the Protectorate Geography Under Construction Climate Unsurprisingly, being so close to the Bloodstone Marches and the eastern desert, the Protectorate has a very warm climate, there are very few areas where the soil is fertile. Government The undisputed leader of the Protectorate of Menoth is the Hierarch, currently Hierarch Severius. His advisor, the Harbinger of Menoth, has a direct link to Menoth, Creator of Man and provides divine advice. She was essential to the peaceful ascension of Severius to the seat of Hierarch. Similarly tied to Menoth is the Reclaimant Order under the High Reclaimer, but this order does not participate in the politics of the Protectorate. Below the Hierarch are the Temple of Menoth, and the Synod of Visgoths based in Sul, Menoth's former Capital. Since Hierarch Severius prefers a hands-on approach to the situation in Llael, the Visgoths run the day-to-day affairs of the Protectorate. The Temple has jurisdiction over the Priesthood and the Scrutators, and over them they have the rest of the Protectorate's civil and military organizations. Foreign Relations In 605 AR, on the 6th day of Octesh, the Protectorate brought the giant siege engine Lawbringer against the walls of Caspia and attempted to breach them, starting the long-anticipated war with Cygnar. Hierarch Garrick Voyle died during the invasion of Caspia in 607 AR, and was replaced by Hierarch Severius. Due to the current Queen, Ayn Vanar imposed a blockade of essential war materials to the Protectorate, the Protectorate had gradually drifted into open war with Khador. Culminating in the power of Grand Scrutator Severius' who had the seizure of Leryn alongside the Llaelese resistance in 607 AR. Occasional border conflicts with the Skorne around Tower Judgement had yet to erupt into full-scale war. In the year 608 AR, The Protectorate had also been effected by Cryxian coastal raids and currently The Protectorate of Menoth is evacuating the Menite population from rural Llael, which is suffering under Cryxian infestation. Military The armies of the Protectorate are made up of forces old and new, coupling pragmatic discipline with religious ceremony and zealous pride. Although the majority of its standing army is made up of citizen soldiers, the Protectorate’s elite forces are drawn from ancient martial orders, each tightly integrated with the Temple of Menoth and its clergy. It's diverse makeup and the complexity of its ancient and modern influences, combined with its theological goals, make the Protectorate military difficult for its enemies to predict and counter.Forces of Warmchine: Protectorate of Menoth Command MK3 Law Demographics Under Construction Religion The Sul-Menite Temple is both the government and the state religion of the Protectorate. Almost the entire population of the Protectorate belong to the Sul-Menite faith but the small non-Human population is allowed to practice their religions with the exception of the Devourer Wurm. The worship of Morrow is tolerated in the Protectorate territories in Llael as long as they give due respect for the Creator.Iron Kingdoms Full Metal Fantasy RPG: Kings, Nations & Gods Ethnic Groups Sulese, Idrians, immigrants of the Menite faith from all over Western Immoren. Economy The lands of the Protectorate have always been poor in natural resources, the three largest resources being oil, which is used to create Menoth's Fury, diamonds, and the people living in the area. The majority of the Protectorate, exports consist of diamonds and other jewels, whom the Protectorate place no real value upon, alternatively the Cygnarans are willing to pay large amounts of money for. These same jewels are also used as bribes to keep officials from reporting any discrepancies to the Cygnaran government. Science and Technology Culture Under Construction See also Under Construction References External links *Privateer Press Category:Warmachine Category:Faction Category:Protectorate of Menoth Category:Geography Category:Nations